


Once Upon a Stream

by emungere, Kellygirl, sffan, skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-11
Updated: 2004-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Jayne takes a dip in a stream. Mal and Simon join him.





	Once Upon a Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Sffan: Started as round robin insta, finished much later, previewed by many.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: March 11, 2004
> 
>  
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> Sffan’s disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Mal racked his brain, trying to reconcile what he was seeing with what he was doing. 

Jayne - wet in a stream, drops rolling down his strong, heavily muscled back, the water lapping gently against his hips, curling around the hard curve of his ass. 

Mal watched from the bank, hidden by some low bushes. He was slightly embarrassed to catch Jayne at this unguarded moment, but also strangely aroused, and unable to tear his eyes away. 

Jayne scrubbed his hands through his damp chest hair, the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing with the motions. Mal was mesmerized. 

Mal heard a quiet rustle and turned his head, spotting Simon standing a few feet away behind a tree, a mixed look of shock and lust on his face as his eyes roved over Jayne's body. 

He must have made a sound, because suddenly Simon's eyes were on him. The young man's face flushed bright red and he took a step backward, as if to leave. 

"I know you're out there. I c'n hear ya breathin'," Jayne spoke up casually, turning around. 

Simon froze and flushed even more, throwing a look at Mal as he awkwardly stepped away from the tree. Mal stood, attempting an arrogant air. For a moment, Jayne looked shocked to see both of them there. Then he chuckled and gave them a leer. "You just gonna stand there gawkin' or are ya gonna get in here with me?" 

Mal glanced sideways. Simon was staring at Jayne with his mouth hanging open. Mal checked the state of his own mouth and shut it quickly. "Sure," he said, flipping down his suspenders and stripping his shirt off. "Nice day for a swim." 

Simon looked quite horrified and Mal couldn't help but laugh. It took a matter of seconds before Mal was in the water. He turned and looked at Simon still on the bank, fully dressed. 

"Well, Doc? You comin' in?" Jayne drawls. "Or are ya chicken?" 

Simon flushed even darker, and his eyes got stony. Methodically, he began undoing his shirt buttons, revealing muscle and skin. It was time for Mal and Jayne to stare dumbfounded. He left the shirt hanging loose and open. Their eyes hungrily roamed over Simon's flesh as it gaped wider when he bent down to unlace his shoes. Shoes that he set aside with fierce care, aligning them precisely. His face was still flushed, but more with anger than embarrassment. 

He pushed his hair out of his eyes and unbuttoned his pants. Hand on the zipper, he paused, looking from Mal to Jayne and back. He smiled very slightly as he eased the zipper down. 

Mal's eyes followed Simon's hand. He imagined he could hear the teeth of the zipper part. He knew he should look away and ignored the knowledge. Simon was _stripping_ for them. He gorram well wanted to see the whole show. 

Mal heard breath from behind him, glanced, and saw Jayne's slack jaw and glazed eyes. Another quick glance down, and he noticed the beginnings of an erection, toying with the surface of the water. 

Hardly surprising. He could feel the same thing happening to him, and he stepped back into deeper water. Not quite deep enough, so he took another step. A slick rock underfoot made him lurch to the left--which put him right up against Jayne. Heat all along his left side, Jayne's hand, wet and cool, slipping in its grip on his upper arm, Jayne's knowing smirk. Mal turned back to Simon's show. 

Simon's face was still red but his eyes were not as angry. Now they were calculating and held a tiny amount of mischief. He stayed bent over and finished pulling off his pants, taking his time, making Mal feel antsy. When he straightened up, Mal looked him over from head to toe, devouring the sight before him. A small groan finally pulled his eyes away from all that pale, unblemished skin, and he looked at Jayne. Mal frowned and only wondered for a brief second where Jayne's hand was. He could feel the water moving and heard the lapping as Jayne stroked himself. 

Simon must have seen it, too. Jayne wasn't exactly being discrete about it. Mal looked back to find Simon watching not Jayne, but him, with one raised eyebrow. Mal found his own hand was clenched to keep from doing exactly what Jayne was doing. 

He wondered why he was bothering. Jayne was jerking off right next to him, so close he could feel his body heat. Simon was stepping naked into the water now. The ripples from Jayne's movement lapped around his ankles. There was only one way this was ending, as far as Mal was concerned. 

A tiny smirk played around the corners of Simon's mouth. It looked like a dare. Mal held his eyes and unclenched his fingers, sliding a wet hand over his own hip and down between his legs. 

Simon stepped into deeper water, stopping just out of reach with the stream licking halfway up his thighs. "Why the hell you standin' way over there for, Doc?" Jayne's voice was thick and low. He let go of his cock and turned towards Mal. "I think he needs more convincin', Mal." 

Mal had barely a second to register Jayne's words before he was grabbed. His hands scrabbled at hard arms frantically as firm lips pressed down. He nearly fell over from the shock, but a large hand held onto his hip. 

_Tianna_ he thought. _Jayne is kissing the hell out of me._

Mal gave the truly bizarre concept of Jayne's mouth on his a split second thought, then curled one hand around Jayne's neck and pulled him closer. He licked and nibbled at Jayne's mouth and jaw before licking his way down the merc's throat and biting his collarbone. 

The moan Jayne made seemed like he was enjoying the attention, so Mal continued his licking and sucking while letting his other hand trail down Jayne's hard stomach. He reached the other man's erection quicker than he thought he would and helped Jayne stroke it up and down, occasionally running his thumb over the tip. 

Mal jumped when he felt soft hands slide along his stomach and brush their way down to between his legs. He knew they were Simon's, and he was tempted to stop licking Jayne and look at the younger man. 

"Don't stop," Simon told him. 

A hand closed around Mal's cock, and he sighed against Jayne's neck. Dragging his lips over rough stubble, pumping Jayne's cock in an unsteady rhythm, Mal was focused on Simon's hand, Simon's body behind him. 

Warm lips pressed against his shoulder blade, and Simon's hand dipped beneath the water to trail fingers along his inner thigh, light and teasing. 

Simon cupped and rolled his balls, and Mal bit Jayne's neck with a moan. 

Jayne's cock was throbbing in his hand, the head slick and slippery under his thumb. 

"Yesu, Mal, don't... " Jayne almost whimpered. Mal let go and brought his thumb to his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucked it inside. 

_More._

It sang through him like lightning. Jayne's taste on his tongue left him hungry, and he was up to his shoulders in water before he realized it. He opened his mouth and leaned in. 

Fingers threaded through his hair as he slid the head of Jayne's cock past his lips. Saltsweet precome coated his lips, his tongue prodding for more. Shudders ran through Jayne's body and the sensation transferred itself to Mal's mouth. He looked up. 

Simon was pulling Jayne down into a deep kiss, one hand on Jayne's neck, the other in Mal's hair. Jayne was grabbing Simon's hip and Mal's shoulder. The sight of Simon's rock-hard cock digging into Jayne's hip made him swallow involuntarily. Jayne groaned, and tore his lips from Simon's. 

Jayne moaned loudly and Mal lightly licked his way down Jayne's cock and back up. He repeated this step a few times before using a hand to massage Jayne's tightening balls. Oh yeah, a few more licks and Jayne would come. 

Mal looked at Simon as he bent down close to Mal and asked a question with his eyes. Mal gave Jayne's cock one last suck before pulling back. Simon knelt down and proceeded to deep throat Jayne. Mal snickered at the loud curses coming from Jayne. It was the merc's own fault for daring them to get in the water in the first place. He reached down and squeezed Jayne's balls, pulling gently on them so the larger man couldn't come quite yet. He rose up and smirked at Jayne's confused, lustful expression before letting go of his balls and biting his nipples. 

Mal heard a small noise that didn't fit with the water sounds around them and when Jayne's eyes snapped open wide and looked at him in shock, Mal looked down at Simon who started to hum louder. The curses pouring out of Jayne's mouth increased in frequency, interspersed with short, sharp pants of air. The humming sound just got louder and louder. Mal found himself so caught up in Jayne's pleasure that he just stood there, captivated by the sight and sound. Suddenly, Jayne's body jerked and the hand on Mal's shoulder squeezed hard enough to leave bruises as Jayne said, "Oh, fuck, YEAH!" and came down Simon's throat. 

Jayne's head slumped down onto Mal's shoulder and the harsh breaths tickled his skin as Simon slowly unfolded himself and turned to face Mal. Mal took one look at Simon's wet, red, slightly swollen mouth and grabbed the smaller man by the hair and pulled him in to a heavy kiss. 

He licked and sucked all remnants of Jayne's come out of Simon's mouth and kept on licking and sucking until Simon was clutching at him and rocking his hips into him, their erections rubbing against each other in a maddening hit and miss pattern. Mal gasped in surprise when a large, callused hand wrapped around their cocks, squeezing them together. 

Jayne tongued his ear and began to stroke them roughly. Their height difference made things more interesting as the head of Simon's cock rubbed against a sweet spot just on the underside of his cock, making him gasp on every upstroke of Jayne's hand. 

Simon tore his mouth away from Mal and his whole body arched into Jayne's hand and a constant quiet, breathy moan emerged from his parted lips. Each sound traveled like a bolt of electricity down Mal's spine to his balls, making him shudder and his cock throb. All he knew was that if Jayne kept up the frantic pace, it would be over in no time, and he didn't want that, so after a few tries with a very dry mouth, Mal managed to say, "Jayne, slow down. Let's make it really good for him." 

For once, Jayne followed orders without arguing. 

Simon whimpered and his head tilted back, exposing the long column of his throat, which proved to be irresistible to both men. Mal and Jayne both latched onto the pale flesh and gently kissed and licked, careful not to leave any marks. 

Mal stroked Simon's back and licked his way up to the soft shell of his ear. Mal knew Simon liked words, so he started to talk - in a low, breathy voice that got thicker and thicker as he was pulled towards orgasm himself. "God, you're so beautiful. You should see yourself. Open, exposed, needing this, wanting this, about ready to explode, overwhelmed by the way it makes you feel, fighting it - ride it, Simon, let it take you. Let go," Mal said and started kneading Simon's ass with gentle fingers. "Let go." 

Simon's fingers dug into his shoulders and his body shuddered from head to toe, his mouth open wide with a soundless cry as he came hard. Startled by its suddenness, Mal shouted as his climax ripped out of him the second Simon's come hit his cock. 

Jayne chuckled quietly and, using the buoyancy of the water, held them both upright as two sets of knees threatened to let go. They both leaned against him and caught their breath, waiting for the world to come back into focus. Jayne ran his fingers through Simon's hair and gave him a shockingly gentle smile before he leaned down and claimed a slow, thorough kiss that left the smaller man looking a bit dazed. 

After a quick clean up in the stream, they made their way back to shore and lay down in the sunshine to dry off. And then, all three of them promptly fell asleep. 

Mal woke two hours later to a shadow across his face. He opened his eyes and saw his first officer standing over them, brow raised. 

"Hi, Zoe," Mal said nonchalantly, propping himself up on an elbow and making no effort to cover himself. 

Zoe looked at the other two, who were now awake. Jayne was groggy. Simon was blushing again and dropped his eyes, unwilling to look her in the face. 

"Uh huh," Zoe said, obviously fighting a smile, and walked away, leaving the men to get dressed and follow her back to the ship. 


End file.
